


Attitude

by sohox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bratty Link, Fingering, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Spanking, sorta slightly age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: “You need to cut the attitude right now.” Rhett snaps. He spins Link toward him, his hand cupping Link’s chin tightly between his thumb and forefinger holding his face steady to look him in the eye. ”What’s going on with you, you’ve been acting like a little jerk all night.”





	Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by EnthusiasticAudience on tumblr who wanted Bratty Link getting Spanked! Don't we all?
> 
> Inspired by Rhett's imagined scenario in the gift of an episode, GMMore 1607.

  
  


“...but I  _ wanted _ it!. Link demands, all but crashing through the bathroom door that Rhett is pushing him through, clutching him by one arm to steer him over to sit on the little armchair in the restaurant’s cushy single bathroom.

“You need to cut the attitude right now.” Rhett snaps, his hand cupping Link’s chin tightly between his thumb and forefinger holding his face steady to look him in the eye. ”What’s going on with you, you’ve been acting like a little jerk all night.”

The look on Link’s face could only be described as a pout, frown lines deep at the corners of his mouth. “I’m just ...I dunno ...I  _ can’t _ ...” He’s frustrated by something he can’t seem to voice, his shoulders pulled up, making himself as small as possible. Link got like this, sometimes. The pressure of their lives weighing heavily on him until he couldn’t deal with it on his own anymore. 

“You can’t just pitch a fit at the table and get away with it.” Rhett hisses, fingers gripping just a little tighter. “You snapped at that waitress for no reason. You broke that glass on purpose.” He held up a hand to stop Link from protesting. “You were a step away from throwing yourself down on the floor and throwin’ a tantrum. I oughtta call your momma and tell her what a bad boy you’ve been, but I think I can discipline you myself.” He squeezes Link’s chin just a tad bit harder before stroking his thumb across his cheek bone. 

He grabs Link’s wrist suddenly, pulling him up to stand on his feet, then replacing him on the small seat. “Take off your pants, Link. And bend over my knee.” Link trembles in front of him when Rhett pats the muscles of his own thighs. A bloom of red creeps up Link’s neck and into his face. 

“Nuhuh,  _ no _ !” Link protests, trying to pull his wrist out of Rhett’s grasp. Rhett’s grip is strong, sure, and when Link can’t escape it, he stomps his foot, pout returning to his lips again. Reluctantly, he moves one hand to the button of his trousers and fumbles for a bit, unable to release it with only one hand. 

Rhett relents, a small “C’mere,” falling out of his mouth as he drops Link’s wrist. He moves to unbutton the pants himself, pulling them just over Link’s hips so that his round bottom is exposed. Rhett pats his lap again, motioning for Link to get into position. Link’s face only glows hotter as he shuffles forward, laying himself down. 

“Rhett, ‘m sorry! You don’t gotta do this. I didn’t mean any of it.” He whines, trying to balance himself in the uncomfortable position Rhett’s got him in. 

“You’re sorry?” Rhett demands, incredulously, stroking his hand over the round globe of Link’s right ass cheek, before rearing back and delivering a sharp sting to the flesh. “Seems to me like you’re only sorry that I didn’t let you get away with it.” Link cries out, both at the words Rhett’s saying and the warm heat that’s radiating from where Rhett hit him. 

“Mmm’sorry! I am!” Link says petulantly, squirming in Rhett’s lap and the older man can feel the hardness growing inside Link’s jeans. It’s pressing against his thigh, feeling deliciously forbidden. 

“You sure don’t seem like you’re sorry, bo. You seem like you’re enjoying yourself. Is that why you were actin’ out earlier? You wanted me to tan your backside?” Link’s whole body shudders, skin growing hot under Rhett’s strokes again. He delivers two quick, sharp smacks, one to either cheek, relishing the quiet hiss Link gives him along with the small thrusts against his thigh.

Rhett’s building up a groove, a tiny  _ thwack, _ followed by his big hand massaging Link’s reddened globes, firmly. Before long Link’s moans are changing from that of surprise to something darker, deeper. “Please Rhett, I  _ need...” _

“Tell me what you need baby, gotta use your words.” 

“Make me...make me feel  _ good.” _

“How, Link. How do you you want me to make you feel good. You can say it. Go on.” He smacks again, the pink flesh warm under his palm. 

The sensation has Link moaning, gyrating his hips. “Fingers. Please. I  _ can’t! I need them. Please!” _

His whines are more than enough for Rhett. He delicately spreads Link apart, gathers the moisture in his mouth, and spits it right onto Link’s tight ring of muscles, using his thumb to spread it evenly, the tip of his digit working its way in. Link lets out a low, guttural groan at the intrusion, pushing his ass upward trying to take more. 

“Relax baby, let me take care of you.” Rhett murmurs, working his thumb in and out, torturously slow, finally finding that bundle of nerves deep inside Link he’s been searching for. Link’s body convulses at the first slide of his finger over his prostate. Rhett doesn’t let up. He presses deeper, massaging into Link until he’s moaning, panting hard. “Cover your mouth, baby, I don’t want them to hear you out there.” 

Link clamps one hand over his mouth, the other still being used to balance himself on Rhett’s lap, and his body convulse again, a shudder coursing through him from head to toe that seems to go on forever. Rhett can feel Link’s inner muscles fluttering around his thumb. Rhett know's he's making a mess on the inside of his jeans. He might have to make up a punishment for _that_ when they get home. When the shaking stops, he gently pulls his thumb out, helping Link back up onto his wobbly legs. 

“You feeling better, bo?”

The look on Link’s face tells Rhett that things are back to normal. “Yeah I feel good. Damn, did I really break that cup earlier?” 

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure it actually  _ was _ an accident. But you should probably leave that girl a big tip just in case. I’m pretty sure she thinks you’re the biggest brat in Hollywood right now.” Rhett says with a wicked grin at Link's embarrassed face. He pulls Link into a hug, stroking his back soothingly, the tension in Link's body melting away. "Now let's get out there and finish that pie."

Link grumbles, "But they _don't even_ put cheese on it!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ lighterheadheavyheart.tumblr.com


End file.
